Beginning Of The War & A New Life
by LadyElitaOne
Summary: This is a Story of Causeway and her Sister Elita-1 back on Cybertron when the War was about to start. When Optimus was with Elita and friends With Megatron. read to find out more- more chapters are coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Is was a nice day on Cybertron when Elita and Causeway were both walking to were Alpha Trion was practicing his battle skills. "Hello Alpha Trion. How are you today?" Causeway said while yelling to him while Elita started to walk toward him. "Just stay here Causeway," Elita said while looking back at her. "Okay, okay." She replied to her while she stopped and watched her as she approached him.

Alpha Trion stopped what he was doing, "Hello there Elita. How are you and Optimus doing?" he asked. Elita looked at him, "Well we are doing just fine. Optimus and I are deciding to have a sparkling. We just don't know yet, but other then that everything is great." Alpha Trion just looked at her, "I am proud to hear that young one. Tell Optimus that I need to have a word with him." Alpha Trion said to her.

Elita-1 agreed as she said, "Well I must get Causeway back, she is in training to be my next head leader someday." She said as she started to walk away telling Causeway, "Lets get you back to base and start your next session on combat fighting." Causeway Just looked at Elita and agreed and followed her back to the base.

Meanwhile, Causeway and Elita were on their way back, Elita noticed Optimus was in the training yard, training the new young Autobots to help look for Artifacts on Cybertron. Optimus looked to see who came out of the space bridge, that's when he noticed Elita and a newcomer, walking up to where they where. "Hello Optimus." Elita said as she approached him while placing a kiss on his metal lips. "I see you missed me love," Optimus replied as he gave her a hug. Elita looked back a Causeway and said, "Optimus this is my second in command Causeway, she is also my sister. She is in training for Megatron's army."

Optimus looked at Causeway and said, "It every nice to meet you, my name is Optimus Prime." Causeway couldn't help, but look at him while replying, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Optimus smiled at her. Elita noticed this and a pit of jealousy coursed through her, as she glared at Causeway. She then said to her, while pulling her away in the opposite direction, "I must get you back to your training. Megatron's orders." After she told Causeway this, she yelled back at Optimus that she would see him later, if she could.

Causeway looked at Optimus, with out Elita knowing it. As the day went on, Causeway couldn't stop thinking about Optimus, but she couldn't be with him cause he was her sisters. When Causeway was done with her training for the day, Causeway noticed her sister, Elita, she was talking with Megatron. As she started to walk away with him, into a large building, which was believed to be Megatron's quarters.

Just then a small little robot, rolled up to the side of Causeway. "Hi," he said to her. "Hello I never seen you before little one," she replied. "My name is Wheelie, what is your name?" He asked. "My name is Causeway, I am the sister of Elita-1." Wheelie looked at her and said. "Oh her the one that's? Oh never mine," as he stopped talking suddenly. "The one what?" She asked. "Nothing," he said while speeding off.

"I wonder what he was talking about?" She said to herself. As, she started to walk to where she would go at times to be alone. She sat there on a bench that was already there, she looked up at the sky and she started to think of why her sister treats her the way she does. While sitting there, she couldn't help but noticed the city that she could see, and wondered what everyone was doing. As others went passed her on the road that was right behind her.

Just then, right when Optimus was about to drive by, he seen Causeway sitting on a metal bench looking over the city. He transformed, as he started to walk toward her. "Excuse me, have you seen your sister Elita?" He asked her, as he sat down beside her. "Last time I saw her she was walking into a building with Megatron." Optimus looked at her, "What do you mean? That building right there?" He said pointing to a building next to the street not far from where they were sitting.

Causeway looked to where he was pointing and nodded lightly, "yes, that's the one. She goes in there all the time with him. That's why I am sitting here. I am waiting for her to come back out." Optimus just looked at her, as he sat down and started to talk to her while waiting for Elita as well.

Causeway didn't pay him no mine she just looked at the city that was lit up in the night sky, as she said to him, "So Optimus how long have you and my sister been going out?" Optimus then sighed and said, "Well we met in our younger days. I asked her later when she finished her training if she wanted to me my mate, well I am still waiting for the right moment but she is not always home, she is busy working."

Causeway looked at him as she sat next to him on the bench "I think you're a wonderful mech Optimus Prime," She said to him with a lust look on her face. Optimus could not believe she said that "What do you mean?" He replied to her, "I mean your nice and you have a wonderful personality, Optimus, I also think your !" Causeway stopped as she turned her head in the other direction "You think , What" He said while placing his hand on her cheek as he moved her face so that he could see in her optics, "Its nothing," she said as she removed his hand from her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just then, Causeway realized that she had feelings for her sisters mate and that she didn't know what to do, but hide it in side her so that she wouldn't show no feelings towards him. Just as Causeway and Optimus were talking Elita came walking out, to see her sister talking to Optimus as she was giggling at what he had told her. Elita-1 walked up to them both and said, "So Optimus what did you say to make her laugh at you?" as Elita crossed her arms while looking at the two of them, "What?" Optimus said looking at her as he then said. "First, tell me Elita why are you in Megatron's personal Quarters? We were suppose to have are Energon together tonight," Causeway looked at the both of them knowing that Elita was lying about something, but she didn't know what.

Just then Elita told here sister, "We better get a move on," she said to her, so that they could get back to there quarters to recharge. "Optimus, I will see you later and when you can tell me," Elita shouted back at him as she was pulling Causeway by the arm. Causeway looked at him as her sister was pulling her forcefully. Optimus watched as Elita pulled Causeway away and out of site. The thing that Optimus didn't get was why Elita, his soon to be mate, was in Megatron's Personal Quarters. Optimus started to head to his quarters and recharge for the night , even though that he still could not understand why his mate, his soon to be Spark mate was in Megatrons Quarters.

The next morning as the planet showed in the morning sky on Cybertron, Causeway started to wake up, she stud on her feet and went to look for Elita her sister and notes' that she was no were to be found " I wander were she went to?" Causeway said to her self . Well with her sister not around she knew that she could at least take a good shower to wash her parts and to oil them up before her sister returned to there home. Causeway walked in to the huge shower and turned the parts cleaner nozzle to the on position, in witch the liquid ran down her metal body , soothing her parts and cleaning them of all the dirt as well .

Just as Causeway was in the shower Optimus came in looking for Elita, "ELITA are you here!" he yelled but Causeway didn't here him because she had the bathroom door closed witch was hydraulic and by the nose of the shower. Optimus went to Elita's bedroom to see if she was in there but she was no were to be found , He then noticed that the bathroom door was closed and well he though that maybe Elita was in the bathroom! Optimus pushed the button to open the door, just then the hydraulic door sided open, Causeway herd the door open so she looked to see " Elita, please I am sorry I neee." Causeway looked at who was in the door way and screamed while hiding behind the metal plates that were part of the shower she was in.

Optimus looked her in a shocking way before he realized that it was Causeway and not Elita " I am so sorry I thought you were Elita" Optimus said as he covered his optics. Causeway stood there behind the metal wall " What are you doing in here Optimus , And why are you in my sisters and I personal quarters?" Causeway replied. Optimus could not stop thinking of how beautiful she was in her proto-form. Her armor was hidden to where her parts were showing, this is so that she could clean her parts and oil them up.

Optimus then started to walk out as the door closed, Causeway realized that if her sister found out that this had happened then she would beat her for know reason so she switched her armor back on and went to the dryer as the access oil came running off her. Minutes latter she pushed the button to open the hydraulic door and started to run after Optimus

Optimus was about to open the door when Causeway came running down the stairway " Optimus! Wait, please I need to tell you something?" she yelled to him, "Causeway I am so, so sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you! I just came to see your sister Elita and thought that she was the one in the shower" Causeway looked at him and seen that he was sorry about what he did, " I understand Optimus, I trust you and know you will not tell my sister about what happened." She said as she placed her hand on his metal cheek, " I wouldn't do that to you Causeway I know how your sister is" Optimus turned to her as her hand started to move away form his face, He vary gently took her hand before she could move it away from him " Optimus what are you doing ?" Causeway asked "I know that you are completely different then your sister, I just want you to know that I would never hurt or do anything to you." Optimus said as Causeway hugged him.

Causeway loved how Optimus felt as she was hugging him but she knew that he was her sisters soon to be mate, she could not under stand why such a loving and wonderful being was taken. If Optimus only knew who her sister really was, Causeway knew but even though her sister treated her terrible she would never hurt or do any thing to harm her sister because she is all she has left besides Alpha Trion but to her Alpha Trion was more of a friend that looked over her sister more then her.

Optimus looked down and seen that Causeway was gentle, Just then Causeway looked up at him and everything was peaceful and Optimus placed his hand behind her neck and she didn't give or back off as they got closer and just give her a gentle kiss on her smooth metal lips, Causeway kissed him in return, Optimus and Causeway were kissing and were getting in to the moment when just as it was about to go a little further the front door was begging to open and Optimus and Causeway stopped what they were doing and realized that it had went to far. Optimus and Causeway should there looking at the door as it opened.

Optimus seen the door open and Elita-1 came in and seen her sister and her soon to be mate standing there as it looked like they were up to something "What is going on here Optimus?" Elita said with her arms crossed " NOTHING" they both replied. Elita thought to her self that her sister was out to get Optimus form her and that she was going to take care of that part when Optimus left.

Causeway looked at her sister and for the way she was glaring a Optimus and her she knew this was not going to be pretty, " Elita! Me and Optimus were wandering were you ware, We were about to go and look for you when you came in," Causeway said while looking at Optimus. " Elita she is right my love I came to see if you were here and your sister said that you were not here and we were about to go and fine you!" Optimus knew that something was up with Elita and he didn't want to tell her about what just happened so for now he will not say anything, for he knew that Elita was hiding something from him. Elita looked at Causeway with a evil look " Optimus can I talk to you by your self?" Elita said as she walked in to the living quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Causeway walked in to the other room near the living quarters to here what Elita said to Optimus. She stood there as she lessoned thought the metal wall. Elita started to talk to Optimus, " Why where you close to her Optimus?" Elita said as she walked up to him in a way Optimus knew she was pissed at him, " Elita I was just talking to her that's all, why are you so mad at that," He said as she turned her head then looked back at him " Well it looks like you have a crush on my sister Optimus!" Elita said to him in a smart tone.

Optimus looked at her as he knew that Elita was about to unleash her other side that he thought that she didn't have, " Elita please listen to me !" Optimus said as he walked toward her to keep her calm and prevent her from doing something terrible. Elita looked at him as she knew that she could make her sister more jealous because she knew that her sister liked her soon to be mate.

Causeway herd what her and Optimus was talking about as she went to her quarters with tears in her optics. Causeway laid on her bed as she started to cry more as she started to fall asleep. Just then Optimus was about to walk out to head to his place as Elita started to close the door. Optimus stood there for a little bit to think.

Elita started to walk to her sisters room, Just then she opened the door to fined Causeway asleep on her bed as she walked up to her " So I see you like my man now," Elita said as she stood there looking at Causeway in the bed with her arms crossed " What is it Elita?" Causeway said as she sat up in the bed.

Elita looked at her with a evil look on her face as her optics turned red as she started to raze her hand at Zadora. Just then Causeway felt a sharp pain across her face as she looked up at her sister, "Elita I didn't do anything and I said nothing about you and Megatron." Causeway said as she started to feel her sister pull her off the bed and started kicking her.

Elita looked at her sister as she now knew that her sister figured out what she was up to and she didn't what her to tell Optimus what she did , for it was much more to it then what Causeway seen or herd, " I should of never took you in as my sister Zadora, you are a disgrace and if you ever get near Optimus again I will rip out you're spark, Understood!" Elita said as she continued to bet her for she knew what she was doing behind Optimus's back. She left her lay there on the floor after she was finished and walked out of the room. Causeway opened her optics as she looked at the window that was not to far form her. She struggled to her feet as she clamed out the window and feel to the ground witched knocked her out.

I was a few moments latter as Optimus looking at the stars while thinking when he realized he needed to get to his quarters was about to walk out and Transform and to head back for the night, he seen something laying one the ground by Elita's and Zadora's living quarters, so he went over to see what was going on, " Hello are you okay," Optimus said while walking up to what was on the ground.

Optimus looked as seen that it was Causeway beaten and unconscious, so he picked her up in his arms and took her back to his Quarters, For he was by his self scents his room mate was away for the night do to some event he went to. So Optimus gently put her on his bed as he called Ratchet, " Ratchet com-in I need you to do me a favor its important," Optimus said though his communicator. He looked at her as she was so helpless and in need of medical help. Just then Ratchet called him back, " What can I do for you sir!" Ratchet replied to him, " Ratchet I need you to come to my quarters immediately! This girl needs you're help she is hurt bad," Optimus said while trying to see what he could do for her in till he arrived.

Causeway was still out of it when Ratchet arrived and Optimus was right there next to her when Ratchet walked up to the door and walked in, " Optimus I am here," Ratchet said looking around to see if he could notice them any ware. Not to long after Ratchet yelled, Optimus herd him, " Up here in my room Ratchet." Optimus said as he tried to clean her face off.

Ratchet came in the room and seen her on the bed in bad condition, " Optimus what happened here?" Ratchet said as he walked up to her and started to scan her, Optimus just looked at her as he started to then paced the floor for he was nerves and hoping she was okay, But he started to think who could do such a thing to her! Just then he realized that only Causeway and Elita where in their quarters when he left.

He thought and remembered Elita saying that she would deal with Causeway latter and give her the most evil look toward her. He had realized that Elita must of did this to her, But Why!

Ratchet was finished scanning her and looked at Optimus, " She was beaten up by someone and well she will be just fine I fixed her parts that were damaged but she will be out of it for a day at the latest, so keep a optical on her." Ratchet said as he finished fixing her arm for it was about tore off. Optimus keep her in his room to rest as he sat in a chair that was next to the bed she lied in.

Meanwhile back at Elita's quarters she woke up and went to see if Causeway was awake so she could talk to her, well Elita went to her do and opened it and seen that she was no ware to be found, Elita started to panic and called Optimus to tell him her sister was taken from her bedroom.

Causeway called Optimus, " Yes Elita," He answered her, " Optimus Causeway is gone I can't fined her!" Elita said to him, she is not gone she is here I found her out side you're unite knocked out. But I am helping her and my friend ratchet said she was bet up by some one." Optimus said not letting her know that he suspect something, " Optimus I am on my way," Elita replied.

Optimus knew she has something to do with it but he wanted to fine out more on what she was up to, " Okay love I will be here waiting for you." Optimus said looking at Causeway for she was starting to wake up. Elita ended the call on the communicator and headed to where Optimus was.

Causeway looked at Optimus as she was lying on his bed that he would recharge in when he needed to, " Optimus!" Causeway said with a week vice, Optimus looked at her, " Yes Causeway what happened to you?" Optimus ask her , Causeway looked at him knowing he was not going to hurt her, " Optimus! Elita did this to me," Causeway said with a pitiful look on her face.

Optimus stood up and sat near her on his bed she was on, " Why would she do this to her own sister!" he said placing his hand on heir's, " Optimus Elita is not my real sister she found me when I was little and razed me as her sister and well she has always been like this to me Optimus, Its nothing new." Causeway said starting to tear up as he took her in his arms.

Just then Elita-1 came up to Optimus living quarters and seen him hugging Causeway though the window, " Oh She is going to pay!" Elita said as she knocked down the hydraulic door to Optimus living quarters, " OPTIMUS!"….


End file.
